


Future AU

by Spaceunicorn1300



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Halfblood - Freeform, Family, Fighting, Fluff, Future AU, Greek gods, Hurt Calypso, Hurt Frank Zhang, Hurt Hazel Levesque, Hurt Leo Valdez, Hurt Percy Jackson, Hurt Piper McLean, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Riptide, Tags Subject to Change, The Seven Reunited, They all got married and had kids, Whump, hurt annabeth chase, hurt jason grace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceunicorn1300/pseuds/Spaceunicorn1300
Summary: It had been years after the prophecies and The Seven had settled down and had kids. They kept in touch, but swore to never tell their children of their demigod lives. When an evil force brings them all together and takes the adults out of the picture, their children will have to move past their differences and work together to save their parents and other demigods all over the world.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Will Solace/Nico DiAngelo, leo valdez/calypso
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	1. Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the summery sucks but I think that the story will make up for it :) I’ve been working on this for a while. Let me know what you think, I would love to hear your opinions. Enjoy!

Harper took time to enjoy the cool, calming sensation of water against her face before she kicked her feet and pulled herself back up to the surface. Once she did the world seemed to come back into focus around her. Sounds that had been tranquil and quiet before were louder and sharp. Jessie sat at the pool edge with a stopwatch in her hand and made swirly patterns in the water with her legs. She clicked the top and waited for a beep then examined the screen, face going slightly shocked as she read the numbers. 

“Well?” Harper asked, pulling herself beside her friend and trying to get a good look for herself. 

“Almost four minutes, that has to be some kind of record or something.”

“Jess, I’m sure that there are people who have held their breath for longer than that.” Harper reasoned.

“Well if they did I haven’t heard of it.” 

“Girls, what are you doing here? Practice doesn’t start for another half hour.” Their swimming coach was a balding man in his forties who had been on the swim team of their school back in the day and would proudly tell the tales of how he had personally beaten half the records on the board. Nobody really wanted to tell him that he was quite a ways past his glory days and so now he walked around in athletic warm up gear and carried around coffee in the same dirty travel mug. 

“We just wanted to get some extra work put in. Right now we are seeing how long that Harper can hold her breath.” 

“That’s nice girls, please don’t wear yourselves out though. I need my two star swimmers ready for the competition tomorrow.” 

“Don’t worry we won’t” They said at the same time and he nodded happily going to his office and sitting at his computer typing away different emails.

“He was talking about you ya know.” Jessie said as Harper gracefully pulled herself up to the edge beside her friend and combed at the fly aways in her light blond hair that had been turned a golden color by the water.

“He said the both of us, and you are just as good as I am.” She assured. Jessie could get so brooding sometimes, it could drive anyone crazy and Harper was about to go bonkers. She dipped her hand in the water and gently cupped it, then pulled up and splashed her friends face. She laughed watching Jessie cough and sputter her sour face replaced with a confused one. 

“Oh you're so going to get it.” She said and tried to spash Harper, but she dove smoothly underwater and not a drop touched her.

“It’s not fair.” Jessie pretended to pout.

“I guess you're just too slow.” Harper shot back. They splashed and swirled in the water until their teammates arrived and the coach finally walked out of his office, coffee still in hand and yelled. 

“Alright people, let’s get started. We have a lot of work to do.” It was the same line that Harper had been hearing since she joined, and as soon as he said it everything else from her life fell away. All the problems and stress from school suddenly fell to the background and all that she had to focus on was pulling herself forward going faster and faster. She was one of the first to finish her warm up laps and gripped the side of the pool pulling in deep breaths, grinning like a maniac. Everything just felt right.

“Alright everyone, that was good, Harper you really improved, I think we have our winner for this weekend.” She couldn’t help but blush a little as everyone cheered and clapped. “Jessie, you were a little off on freestyle. Make sure that you keep at it, I think it was just a little fluke today.” He clapped his hands together. “Go get changed and remember to have your suits washed and ready.” Harper pulled out of the pool and headed for the locker room to get dressed.

“You did really good today Harper.” She looked up to see Maggie standing there. Maggie was a little young to be on the team, but that only added to her reputation. She was supposed to be over at the middle school, but the coach had her put with the older kids on a recommendation. She was quiet and shy and good but humble about it. Harper didn’t know her all that well and had never really spoken to her.

“Thank you so much, you are really fitting in here. I think it’s really cool that you made it to the highschool group early.” Maggie blushed all the way to the tips of her ears. 

“Thanks.”

“Well it was nice talking to you.”

“Oh, you too.” And then she was bouncing off with her bag slung over her shoulder. After she changed, Harper walked out to the parking lot where her uncle was going to pick her up. Jessie was waiting, and fuming. 

“Can you believe that he said I was shaky? Me! Of all people why on Earth would he say that about me?” Harper shook her head and tried not to laugh. When Jessie was mad she would rant and rave like there was no tomorrow. She listened quietly until a rusty old pickup truck rumbled and clanked to a stop in front of them. The thing looked like it had definitely seen better days and even though it might have been a charming shade of red at one point, the color was no longer identifiable.

“That’s my ride, I better go.” Harper said and picked up her bag. 

“Oh, alright. You’ll text me later though?” Jessie asked. 

“Of course.” Harper agreed, pulling open the back door and climbing into the seat. Charlie was already there eyes scanning a packet of words he had to memorize for spell bowl. Her twin couldn’t remember class rules or recall how to keep out of trouble, but he really excelled at most nerdy extracurriculars. “Hey Grover, it’s been a while.” She said.

“Sure has, my job’s been keeping me pretty busy.” Their Uncle Grover was a salesman. He traveled to all kinds of new places to talk to people about different things and try to get them to buy something. Apparently he was pretty good at it although she had never seen him in action. Grover pulled out of the lot and into the busy Manhattan streets. As the sun got lower the streets were more filled with traffic as everyone rushed to get home. “How was your day?” 

“It was alright, practice went well, I’m still a little nervous about the meet on Saturday.” Harper admitted.

“I wouldn’t worry about that. You’ve got your father's talent, you’ll be the best one there, I’m sorry I have to miss it.”

“I think I’ll find it in my heart to forgive you, if I get a cool present from wherever you're headed.”

“Main.” He replied. “I have a friend who's up there right now. She moves around a lot so it’s pretty lucky that we’re going to be crossing paths.” 

“What’s her name?”

“Thalia Grace.” It sounded familiar, but Harper was sure that she had never met anyone like that before.

“Why does she move around so much?”

“She hunts for a living with a group of girls. They go to different places and she doesn’t really like to broadcast about it.” Harper nodded and sat back. Things were pretty quiet for the rest of the ride, Grover was humming along to some song on the radio and Charlie was scanning over his packet, one of the only things he could ever focus on. “Alrighty this is your stop.” Their uncle said pulling up to an apartment building. It was tall and quiet, some kids sitting on the steps talking and laughing, some plant boxes in the windows, nothing special.

“Thanks for taking us home Grover.” Harper said.

“No problem you guys, Charlie stay out of trouble, Harper don’t worry so much and I’ll see the both of you for family dinners.” After the twins got out of the car and he had given his little dose of uncle wisdom Grover drove off, the engine rattled alarmingly and they watched as he disappeared off down the road. Charlie turned toward her slowly with a wicked grin on his face. It was one that meant he was up to no good. One that everyone in the family knew quite well. 

“Race you to the door.” Before he even got all of the words out of his mouth her brother was off sprinting through the door and into the lobby. Harper followed behind as fast as she was good. Charlie headed to the stairs, it was faster that way, and took them almost four at a time to get up to the third floor. Harper watched helplessly as his fingertips brushed over the dark wood, then his palm.

“Ha I won.” He cheered triumphantly while she sulked the rest of the way.

“It’s not fair you always get a head start.” 

“Not my fault that you're too slow.” Harper fished her blue key out of her backpack and shoved him a little too rough out of the way. Once they got inside they both dumped their backpacks on the ground. Harper took off her shoes and set them neatly by the door. Charlie kicked his off as he walked through the living room, kitchen, and dining room, which were all one open space. 

“I’m going to play video games.” He announced to the almost empty house. 

“You know those rot your brain right?” Harper said. 

“I could play video games all day for the rest of my life and I would still be smarter than you.” He retorted and then disappeared. The sounds of zombies being slayed soon filtered in from his room as well as his chatter with the people he was playing with. Harper settled into the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels for a while before she finally settled on an old cartoon.

About halfway through the show Jessie started up a conversation about some dumb boy and Harper spent the next hour or so flipping her eyes between the characters and the chat that she had opened up. 

It really seemed like no time at all before she heard the sound of another key in the door and it swung open. Her parents stood there chatting while they took off their shoes and put down their things. Her father worked at some boring old office job sitting at a desk all day typing on a computer. Her mother was a social worker.

“Percy Jackson, I can’t believe you did that.” Mom argued putting a briefcase down on the side table. 

“Annabeth Chase, I say it was necessary.” Percy mocked throwing his jacket on top of it.

“Buying a blue comforter was a complete waste of money, we have a perfectly good one laying on our bed.” 

“Yes, but the one on our bed isn’t blue.” Harper chuckled. This was one of many arguments that they had over stupid things her dad had done. 

“Seaweed Brain, why do we specifically need a blue blanket?” 

“Because white was so boring. Trust me, as soon as it comes in you’ll love it.”

“Glad to know that you two are home, how was your day?” Harper asked, turning down the TV.” 

“It was wonderful, Harp, but I just spent the whole time missing you.” Her father said. He sat down on the couch and pulled her to his chest, gently brushing a hand through her hair. Harper had always been really close to her dad, they had inside jokes and cool stories and he would always say really sappy stuff to her. She sometimes pretended that he was annoying, but secretly she loved it. 

“Well, apparently missing your daughter so much didn’t stop you from making stupid decisions.” 

Percy put a hand to his chest and feigned being wounded. “I’m hurt, wise girl, really.” Annabeth came up behind him and put her hand on the back of the couch. 

“I really don’t know if I should punch or kiss you.” He tilted his head back and gave the puppy dog eyes that Harper had come to inherit.

“The latter please.” Annabeth smiled and leaned down pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Blegh, no PDA while I’m trying to watch TV.” She complained and her parents both laughed. Charlie trudged down the hallway with his headphones dangling around his neck and a controller clutched loosely in his hand, by the look on his face Harper could tell that he lost.

“What’s for dinner?” Annabeth got up and brushed a strand of hair that had escaped from her pony tail out of her face. She had the exact same color as Harper. She called them hair twins when she was younger.

“Chili with sour cream.” 

“Can it be blue sour cream?” Percy pleaded. His sea green eyes Harper had inherited were wide in what her mother liked to call “the puppy dog face”

“You can make the sour cream whatever color you want honey.” Annabeth said. Harper snuggled into her father’s side with the cartoon still playing while her mother cooked and her brother played video games and marveled at how everything just felt perfect.


	2. Blonde Superman and Beauty Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second chapter! It’s a little shorter than the first but the next one will be much longer to make up for it. I’m editing chapter three and I might even put it up today. Hope you all like this and let me know what you think in the comments. I would love to hear your opinions.

Jamie woke up to the sun streaming through his curtains and landing right on his face. He rolled over and blocked it out with his pillow. It was no use anyway, he knew that he would need to be up for school soon, but he had been hoping to at least get a little more sleep.

“Jamie honey, it’s time to get ready.” It was his mother. She must have been in the kitchen because their house the size that it was there was no other place that she could call out that loud. He hoped that if he didn’t answer she would just give up. Of course he forgot that there was another one. 

“Jamie, If you want me to drive you to school then you really need to get ready.” It was his dad this time, he tapped the door with his knuckles before speaking and afterward Jamie could hear his heavy footfalls to the kitchen. The threat of having to take the bus really got him moving. People would stare, and whisper, or even worse try to talk to him and be friendly. It seemed that they would always want to be so nice and chatty until Jamie realized that they really had nothing in common and it was just another person trying to worm their way into his house or get things with his money. 

He dressed in a shirt that he found off the floor, it didn’t smell too bad, and a pair of jeans from his drawer. As he ran down a hardwood hallway towards the stair he brushed down his hair so it showed some semblance of neatness. His mother was right where he guessed, behind the counter in the kitchen. She was wearing a black tank top with blue jeans that had rips and a beige sweater that had fallen off her shoulder and was currently bunched around her elbows. Her hair fell to about that spot two and it was braided in small strands down the sides. In one hand she held some gross green smoothie that she was sipping from and the other had her phone. 

She was examining something on the screen, sometimes grimacing or smiling at what she saw. Overall it was a look that would be odd on any other person, but his mom had the ability to pull off absolutely any outfit she wore. His friends were not at all hesitant to remind him of that detail. When she noticed that her son was walking towards her she turned off the device and smiled at him pushing a plate of breakfast across the marble countertop. 

“Bacon and eggs good enough for this morning?” He nodded and sat down, she leaned over the table and rested her arms there, each hand grabbing her biceps. “A man of few words this morning I see.”

“I’m still tired.” His dad walked in with a cup of coffee in a thermos.

“My motivation worked didn’t it.” He kissed his wife on the cheek. “See Piper, I can be just as persuasive as you.” She kissed him back.

“Of course you can Sparky, I didn’t doubt it for a second.” Jamie rolled his eyes at the completely unnecessary display of affection and went back to his food before he completely lost his appetite. 

“You ready bud?” His dad finally asked. 

“Uh, yeah just let me grab my backpack.” A few minutes later father and son were walking out the door with Piper calling after.

“Have a good day Jason, you too Jamie.” They got in the car and started driving, it was quiet for most of the ride, then came the matter of drop off.

“Right here is fine.” Jamie said, grabbing his backpack. 

“Why do you never want me to take you all the way to the building?” Jamie stares down at his shoes. Because when people see me pull up in a nice car then they will be further reminded that I’m rich and my family’s famous with my fashion designer mom and movie star grandfather. Instead he plasters on a smile and looks up.

“I need to walk around a little, keep in shape and stuff.” Jason looked hesitant, but nodded and put the car in park. 

“Have a good day alright? Make good choices and don’t do anything your mother or I wouldn’t do.” He stops and looks up to think for a second before pushing his glasses further up his nose. “Alright strike that, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Jamie smiles and gets out of the car slamming the door and waving until his dad is out of sight. It only took a few minutes for Jaimie to realize his mistake. 

Even though it was getting to be pretty late in the year, northern California was still hot and his shirt was starting to stick to his back. The farther he walked the heavier his bag seemed to weigh and by the time he got to the school building he was giddy with relief.

“Jamie, what’s up man?” Nate was just filing off of a bus with some fellow students when he noticed Jamie walking up. It seemed like Nate was his only real friend, the one person who didn’t care who Jamie’s mom was as long as she was serving pizza and renting them a movie. 

“Not much, it’s really hot today.” Nate examined his shirt and laughed.

“Didn’t let your dad drive you the whole way again?”

“Hey, I got much farther than last time.” 

“Sure ya did dude, anyway, I was at the bowling alley the other day and Allie was there and she was totally checking me out.” Jamie raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure? Because the only time I’ve seen girls checking you out is when they show the teacher who was harassing them.” Nate crossed his arms.

“That was one time, and I swear I only said hello.”

“Huh. you must have built up a reputation.” The two boys separated only to go to their lockers and get their things, then walked to class together chatting and laughing.

Jamie went through his day in an almost daze, not really paying attention. He hadn’t been approached all morning and he wasn’t at all surprised at lunch when it finally happened. He was sitting with Nate eating a piece of pizza when she approached.

“Hi Jacob.” She said sitting there and batting her eyelashes. It was Madison, the most popular girl in school.

“It’s Jamie.” He replied without looking at her. 

“Oh, well, Jamie then.” She flipped some hair over her shoulder and continued. “So, there’s this Biology test coming up soon.” Jamie knew the one. It didn’t seem to be terribly hard, but he had been studying all week for it anyway. “And I know that your like super smart and everything, so I was wondering if you could help me out.” She pulled a piece of gum from her pocket and started chewing on it, loudly. Jamie tried to think past the annoying noises. She didn’t seem to have any hidden meaning, maybe she had just really wanted some help and heard that he was good at biology. Maybe she really wanted to be friends and wanted to get to know him.

“Alright, I can help you out. Where do you want to meet?” She gave him a blinding white grin and clapped her hands.

“Great! Umm, how about after school today, we can go to your house.”

“Oh, sorry, my family’s really busy right now, maybe we could meet at your place.” She wrinkled her nose and popped a bubble. 

“Oh, I just remembered I’m busy today, but maybe some other time.” Then she stood up and walked away typing on her phone and working on her gum.

“Man, I kind of wish she really wanted help. That one was cute.” Nate said. 

“Doesn’t matter, she would drop me in a second if I didn’t buy her the newest jewelry.”

“True.” Nate agreed as he struggled to open his milk. “By the way, are you up for video games tonight?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“What is up with you man, lately you just seem really down in the dumps.” Jamie shrugged. 

“I guess, I just feel off, like life has just gotten too boring or whatever, I need to do something or I will actually go crazy.” 

“Well, why don’t you just change things up? Maybe a sport, or you can try a new hair style?” 

“Why? What’s wrong with the one I have now?” He drug a hand through his light brown hair. It was the same color as his mothers, maybe a little lighter.

“Nothing, but when people look at you they might get a little distracted by those bright blue eyes.” 

“Shut up.” Jamie grumbled. 

“What? I was just commenting on an obvious fact.” Jamie shook his head and went back to his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp there it is. I like the idea that Piper ended up kind of famous like her dad and Jamie would have to learn how to deal with that. Let me know what you guys think of this new character and I’ll be back soon with a new chapter for ya!


	3. Crazy Dolphins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay here’s another chapter for you guys. This one gets a little into the plot towards the end. Also there’s an injury, but defiantly nothing graphic and no blood or anything just thought I would mention to be on the safe side. There’s also a Mark if Athena reference, I googled dolphins intelligence for you guys;) Hope you like it!

Taylor gazed out the window and watched the trees roll by in bright green bursts of color as the minivan drove down the road. “Are you sure that this is the right way? Maybe we should just look it up.” Her dad suggested as he slowly took a turn. 

“Frank, I know how to read a map. I’m sure that it’s just up here.” Taylor rolled her eyes, this wasn’t the first time they were having an argument like this.

“Hazel, of course you do, but it just might be a little faster if we looked it up. GPS is very reliable.” Her mother shook her head. 

“No no, I’ve got this, now take a left up at that stop sign.” 

“Why can’t we just google it?” Tara asked dramatically.

“You heard your mother, she can get us there no problem.” Frank said, but he looked a little skeptical. Hazel did this a lot, tried to prove that she could do things without technology.

It took them another ten minutes to get to the zoo and when they pulled into the parking lot Hazel turned to her husband with a victorious smile. 

“I told you I could do it.” He kissed her forehead. 

“Of course, I knew you would be able to.” Everyone got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance. Taylor was excited for this day with her family, even though here sisters might not have been. 

Emily was on her phone, probably texting some new boy that she wouldn’t tell their parents about. Tara was skipping around and kicking gravel, watching it skid across the lot. They bought the tickets and walked inside, then came up with the topic of what to see first.

“I like giraffes.” Tara said examining the map. 

“They are like the most boring animals ever, we should go look at flamingos.” Emily inputted. 

“Maybe we could see the polar bears.” Taylor suggested. they were her favorite animals.

“I have an idea.” Their mother said and looped her arms around one of Frank’s who had his hands shoved in his pockets. “Why don’t we go look at the dolphins.” Frank paled, then blushed a bright red.

“I don’t know, maybe monkeys?” 

“Nope, dolphins.” Emily insisted. So, to the dolphin exhibit they went, a large tank with the animals swimming gracefully around.

“Wow” Taylor breathed. They were beautiful animals, sleek bodies and flippers with long tails and a light grey color. 

“Wow’s right,” Hazel said, “I wonder what it would be like to be a dolphin.” Frank coughed. Tara came closer and pressed her hands to the glass. She was the youngest at thirteen and definitely the most curious.

“Careful, you might scare them.” Taylor warned. Her dad liked to say she had the kindest heart that he had ever seen, her mother liked to say she was the most well behaved middle child to ever walk the Earth.

“Taylor the dolphins don’t care that one little kids is smudging the glass, it really doesn’t matter.” Emily was fifteen and the bossiest, telling her younger siblings what to do, Tara was the most stubborn out of the whole family and it seemed like the two of them were always going at it could never agree on anything. 

“Yeah Taylor dolphins don’t care that I smudge glass.” Except when they were both angry with Taylor. 

“Well I think that dolphins are awesome and smart and deserve more respect than they are given.” Frank said pointedly putting an arm on Taylor’s shoulder. 

“you're right about the smart bit, they are good at problem solving and are pretty self-aware.” She recited dutifully. After deciding that she wanted to be a zoologist when she grew up Taylor raided the house for any book on animals she could find, there was a ton.

“If they’re so intelligent how about you ask them where the nearest restaurant is because I’m starving” Their mom said heading off to find one. “How has the day been so far girls?” Hazel asked before popping a chicken nugget in her mouth. 

“It’s great.” they all said in unison. Everyone pretty much ate in silence after that with the occasional small talk and Tara pretending she wasn’t sneaking some crumbs to the birds that roamed around trying to steal food.

They stayed there until closing, partially at Taylor’s insistence, looking at every animal and reading all of the information about them that they could find. Once they had looped back around to the entrance Taylor tracked down a worker and asked all of her questions.

It was dark by the time and walked through the door and everyone went straight to bed, too tired to do much else. They bid each other good night and Taylor was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. 

Her dream started out pleasant, she was like a bird, soaring over a crystal clear ocean under a bright blue sky. The sun was bright, shining down and sparkling off of the water, which splashed in waves. It looked cool and refreshing, the perfect place to swim, so she dove down towards it. The moment she touched the surface everything went pitch black. She couldn’t move or see or hear anything. Ever so slowly her vision returned, but it was still hard to observe the area in such dim lighting. 

Taylor could tell that she was underground in some sort of tunnel, but she wasn’t sure where. It was cold and smelled musty, the only light source being torches that were hung up along the wall. 

Standing in the middle of the room was her mother, but she didn’t look right. Her clothes were dirty and torn her dark curly hair had dirt and what looked a little like blood in it. She held a long golden sword in one hand keeping it steady and defensive at her side. Hazel had cuts and scrapes and bruises all over her body and there was pure fear in her golden eyes. She was looking for something in the shadows, something that Taylor couldn’t see no matter how hard she strained her eyes. Suddenly a voice rang out, it almost sounded like her mothers, but it was older and more sinister, almost distorted, but with a sort of New Orleans accent that sounded very familiar 

“Hazel dear, you wouldn’t hurt me. Would you?” She raised her sword to the dark corner.

“Shut up.” Her voice was calm and clear, daring the hidden figure to question her.

“Well now Hazel, I’m disappointed in you. That is certainly no way to talk to your mother.” A figure stepped into the light and Taylor would have gasped if she was able to make a sound. It was an older woman with dark hair like Hazel’s that curled around a tiara. She wore a mysterious looking dress with bunches of bracelets wound around her arms. She seemed pretty, but in a forced kind of way, Taylor thought that she looked like a fortune teller. Hazel never talked about her mom, it was as if she didn’t exist, but Taylor was certain that was who this woman was. She was a spitting image of her daughter and therefore looked like Taylor too who had inherited most of her mom’s features.

“You, are not my mother.” Hazel growled eyes narrowing with more anger in them than Taylor had ever seen. 

“Well of course I am.” The woman said taking another step closer.

“Stop! Stay right where you are.” She held out her hands in a placating gesture, but her voice was shrill and exasperated.

“Honestly, such disrespect. Now you have a choice Hazel dear, you can either kill me, or be destroyed.” Taylor let out a breath that she didn’t even know that she had been holding. How could someone make a choice like that, and if she were in the same position, would she really be able to murder her own mother. 

“Shut up.” Hazel whispered and a tear slipped down her cheek. 

“You’re running out of time darling.”

“I said shut up!” she yelled,but there was less power in it and the words brok off into a sob. 

“You must make a decision real soon, or I will be forced to make one of my own.” the voice was hardening, getting angrier, impatient. All of a sudden Taylor’s calm and caring mother, who couldn’t possibly hurt a fly, sprung from her place swinging out her sword. Taylor opened her mouth to scream as the pointy tip went straight through the woman’s chest. She recoiled, expecting blood to pour from the wound, but there wasn’t any. Instead golden dusty particles floated carelessly in the air as the woman looked up at Hazel with shocked and betrayed eyes.

“Caring more about yourself than me?” She whispered. “You are no daughter of mine.” Then without another word she disintegrated into the dust. Like a puppet with its strings cut, Hazel collapsed in the pile letting her sword fall with a clang against the ground. She buried her face in her hands and cried, her loud sobs echoing through the chamber as Taylor watched unable to move. She felt confused and shocked, not knowing what she just watched or what was really happening.

Suddenly she bolted awake sitting up in her bed and looking around frantically. It was dark, but she could make out everything that was there. The rocking chair in the corner, her book shelf by the closet, the different posters and pictures that she had hung up around the room, and the bright yellow paint on her walls. All of it was familiar, comforting, home, but it didn’t help calm Taylor down at all. Her mother was trapped in some cavern all alone and hurt, she had to go save her. 

She jumped out of her bed and hurried from her room making sure to creep down the hallway so she wouldn’t wake anyone. She got to her parents door which was closed, but not all the way. She threw it open and turned on the light in a blind panic to make sure that everyone was safe. Frank and Hazel woke up to see their daughter standing in the doorway sweaty and crying with her hand on the light switch. 

“Taylor honey, what’s wrong?” Her mom said, she jumped up and rushed to Taylor’s side brushing her sweaty hair from her face. She tried not to think about how similar she sounded to the evil woman. 

“It, It was a bad dream.” Taylor choked out. Frank knelt beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“What was it about?” He asked. So she told them about the whole thing, the woman who came out of the shadows, her mother who stood there with a golden sword and anger in her eyes, the face off between the two, and finally her mom’s victory and collapse to the ground.

By the time that she was done Taylor cried even harder and buried her face into Hazel’s chest. She ignored the worried look that her parent’s exchanged over her shoulder focusing more on trying to remember that the dream wasn’t real and that her mom was fine and safe with her.

“It sounds to me like you just had a really bad dream.” Her dad said. She nodded and he scooped her up, bringing her over to their bed. He laid her down in the middle and they got in on either side, pulling the covers up to her chin. Her mother wiped her hand across Taylor's forehead and rested it on her cheek.

“You feel that? I’m perfectly fine and right here.” She was right. All of that, as real and terrifying as it seemed it had been made up in her head. Taylor still felt off about it, but she fell asleep with both of her parents beside her feeling safe and comforted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had taken me a long time to right but I feel kind of proud of that ending. Let me know what you guys think of the chapter and comment if you got the reference.:) see ya next time!


	4. Repair Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first update in 2020, isn’t that crazy? Sorry this took so long, I’ve been writing a few chapters ahead because I wanted to have a few to post if I get writer block or something like that. This is going to be the last chapter that introduces a character for a while and the next one is going to be pretty crazy and about the plot and such. Thanks so much for the comments I got, please keep letting me know what you think I love hearing from you. Enjoy!

“LEO, SAMMY!” 

“Come on Sams we better book it.” Sammy and his dad took off out the door and into the backyard with his mother chasing after them. It was supposed to be a relaxing evening after school, his mom had to make cupcakes for a bake sale and she suggested that they all do it together.

They had been mixing the ingredients into a big bowl when it started. His dad had taken a scoop of flour out of the container and was measuring it in a cup. He blew a little of the top and it flew right into his wife’s face. She gave him her signature death glare and he shrank back a little with an apologetic look before swiping some off of her nose. Things went back to normal and it seemed as if that was the end of it, but his father turned to him with a mischievous grin that Sammy had inherited and told him that he was up to no good. He took the bag of flour from the counter and passed it over.

“Sam, you think you could run that back over to the cabinet, we won’t be needing it anymore.” He winked and Sammy took it, creeping behind his mom and waited for further instructions. When she wasn’t looking Leo mimed out dumping the flour bag over, and Sammy got the picture perfectly. He tiptoed closer until he was right behind her and jumped up, over turning it all on her head. It really was a sight, watching the white cascade down her hair some of it sticking there in clumps and the rest running to her shoulders and down her arms. She whipped around fuming and when she saw her fifteen year old son standing there with an empty flour bag and only slightly guilty face, she took up an evil grin of her own. That’s when Sammy and his father made a mad dash, running as fast as they could for the backyard. 

“We did it.” Leo said, he was bent over with his hands resting on his knees for support as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Of course we did, I was the one who did all of the work.” Sammy argued.

“Yeah, and I came up with the plan obviously I-” 

“Wait” Sammy cut off looking up. “It’s way too quiet.” Leo looked up and followed his son's gaze. 

“Your right, I think your mother is up to something.” They turned around towards the door, but it was too late. She was there with powdered sugar and a determined look in her eye.

“Oh.” Was all that they had time to say before their visions when white with the powder. When he was finally able to see, his mom was standing there triumphantly with an empty bag on the ground beside her. Leo stood there sputtering and dusting powder out of his curly hair.

“Wow, I guess you win.” 

His wife walked over and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Honey, I always win.” Then she started walking back towards the house. “You boys better come back and help me finish these things up.”

“Ok Calypso, we’ll be right there.” Leo called after her. “Sams, if there is one thing you learn in your entire life, let it be this, your mother is not one to mess with.” Sammy nodded seriously and Leo ruffled his hair, laughing at the cloud it created and led him inside.

They finished making the desserts and at Calypso’s insistence showered off the ingredients. Later in the evening Leo and Sammy went out to the inventing shed like they did almost every night. Walking outside the door and feeling the humid Florida air on his skin before entering a world of machines and gears that only he and his father really appreciated. He would sit on the table with his father standing beside him and handing Leo the tools he needed for his inventions. Sammy’s dad worked as a mechanic at a local shop, but although he enjoyed it, it wasn’t his real passion. Leo Valdez was an inventor, he liked to say it was in his blood. Sammy helped him with all of his inventions.

“Hey dad.”

“What’s up kiddo?”

“How did you and mom meet?” The wrench his father was holding slipped out of his hand and clattered to the floor. He coughed and fumbled for it. 

“Why- why would you want to know that?” Sammy shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I was just wondering, so what’s the story?” 

“Well, um, I was on a trip with some friends of mine, to, Greece, and when we got there I met her. She didn’t laugh at any of my jokes, never even smiled. I made it my mission of sorts while I was there. We kept in touch and started dating. She moved here and the rest is kind of history.” It sounded like a regular old love story, pretty good one at that, but the way he told it, not looking Sammy in the eye, and a shakiness to his voice, told him his father was telling the whole truth. 

“You're lying.” He said. Leo whipped his head up. 

“What do you mean? That’s the story.”

“You seem nervous.” 

“Listen Sammy, Why does it matter? We met around Greece and fell in love, that’s really all that you need to know. No can you hand me those screws buddy?” Sammy sighed and passed over what his father asked for.

“What were you guys like back then?” Leo looked up and twirled a screwdriver in his hand. 

“I was pretty much the same, not near as rugged and handsome as I am now though.” Sammy laughed. “Your mother was a little different back then though. She hated my guts when we first met actually, I think I broke her table. It took a while, but eventually she warmed up to me.” 

“Then you had to go back to America.”

“Yeah, something like that, but I never forgot her and I promised myself that someday I would come back.”

“And you did.” 

“Exactly.” Although Sammy was pretty sure that his father wasn’t telling the truth, and leaving big parts of the story out, it still seemed like a good one. “Well, I think that we are about finished with this project.” Leo said proudly.

He held up what they had been working on every night after Sammy got home. It had taken a while, but the wait was totally worth it. It was a little bronze dragon, small enough to fit in someone's palm. When the tail was twisted it could walk around, fly, and even blow fire out of its mouth. Sammy watched in awe as their creation did circles around his head spurting out flames every once in a while. 

“It’s so cool.” He exclaimed, ducking as the creation got a little two close for comfort.

“Your darn right it’s cool, we built it after all.” His dad said with his arms crossed over his chest. “Ya know Sams, every pet dragon needs a name.” 

“How many pet dragons have you ever come across?” 

“You would be surprised.” Leo winked. Another one of his corny jokes.

“Well, if you’ve had so many pet dragons, what would you name it?” Sammy teased. Leo looked like he had phased back. Like he was thinking about something else, like something better. 

“Well, if I remember correctly, which it’s me so I did, I picked the name Festus.” 

“Festus it is then.”

“No, you can’t steal my dragon name bud. That’s copyright.” Sammy rolled his eyes. 

“Alright then, Festus 2.0, does that break your copyright laws or anything?” Leo pretended to think hard. 

“No, I think that passes. Now let’s get inside before your mother kills us.” 

“She wouldn’t do that.” Sammy said. Leo ruffled his hair.

“Sammy trust me when I tell you to never underestimate a woman, especially an angry one.” Leo slung an arm around his son's shoulders and guided him out to the cool night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that, it was hard to write but I had some fun with it. The next chapter should be up soon because I’ve gotten some inspiration with this and working on it like crazy. Now that you’ve officially met the main characters let me know in the comments what you think of them and whose your favorite and all that. Also I can answer any character questions. Thanks for reading and I’ll be back soon:)


	5. In Which Everything Goes Horribly Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s time to get to the good stuff. I hope you guys like this chapter it took a while, but I think it turned out ok. Please comment and let me know what you think I love hearing from everyone. Enjoy:)

Harper knew that something was off the moment that she woke up that Saturday morning. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining down, cars were honking, but something was off. She walked into the kitchen to see her mother making pancakes in her pajamas, a weekend tradition. She had a spatula in one hand and a bottle of blue food coloring in the other, watching the pan with her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. There was a spot of batter that clung to her cheek. 

“Good morning Harper.” Annabeth called cheerfully. Harper slipped onto a chair beside her brother who was slowly eating his breakfast in a sleepy haze, he wasn’t a morning person. Their dad walked into the kitchen wearing a faded orange shirt and jeans, he looked a little tense and his hand was in his pocket, wrapped around the lucky pen if she had to guess. 

“I have to go into work for a little while.” He said, 

“It’s Saturday.” Harper noted. 

“It’s an emergency, don’t worry Harp I’ll only be a few hours.” 

“Promise you’ll be careful?” Their mom asked worried from her spot by the stove. Percy walked over smiling. He carefully wiped some blue goop from her cheek and kissed her. 

“It’s just a call in. Probably nothing, but you know I can’t miss it. I’ll be fine.”

“Dad works in a cubicle, how dangerous could it really be?” Jamie mumbled to his plate.

“Car crashes happen every day bud.” their dad said giving Jamie an odd look. After he left Harper lounged around watching TV for a while, but the weird feeling followed her wherever she went. Around lunchtime it started to storm, dark clouds rolled in and rain poured down as lightning flashed in jagged streaks. Harper watched her mom stand by the windows for a while, looking out at the sudden change in weather with sad eyes.

“Is something wrong?” She asked. 

“No, of course not.” Her mom’s voice wavered, it was small, something that could easily be looked over, but Harper noticed. It wasn’t long before her dad trudged back through the door with the lucky pen in his hand. That thing had been with him for as long as Harper could remember, always in his pocket or he held it when he felt they needed a little extra help. He never really explained it and just said his dad had given it to him as a good luck charm.

“How did it go?” 

“Everything worked itself out Harp, just like I said that it would.” He was awful at hiding things. “Alright,” Percy clapped his hands together. “What’s for dinner?” That evening everyone sat at the table quietly picking at their food. Charlie was the only one who really ate, oblivious to everything as usual. And Harper still couldn’t shake that odd feeling that she had about something not being right. 

“What is this stuff anyway.” Charlie asked. 

“Falafel.” Their mom responded. “It’s my cousin’s favorite food and I’ve grown a taste for it.” A knock on the door stopped the conversation in its tracks. Their parents looked to each other then back to the door as if they had been expecting that to happen all day and they were dreading it. Harper looked between the two and it wasn’t until it happened again that Percy stood reluctantly and Harper could see his pen migrate from pocket to hand as he went through the dining room and living room reaching the door slowly.

He gently turned the knob and with the way her parents were acting Harper expected a ticking bomb on the other side. Instead there stood three people, a man, woman, and kid she could only assume was their child. They were drenched from the rain outside and the two adults looked worn and torn. It was an odd sight and seeing as she didn’t often find wet, shivering strangers on the doorstep Harper felt slightly justified in her mouth dropping open in shock when her dad tucked the pen back in his pocket and laughed running forward to wrap them in a hug.

“Jason, Piper, it’s so good to see you guys.” Jason laughed and pushed up the red glasses that had been slowly sliding down his nose before ruffling what looked like gold dust out of his blond hair. 

“Same here, hope you don’t mind if we crash your place for a little bit?”

“Of course not, come on in you look like you're about to pass out.” Annabeth said, hurrying over and pulling a fluffy blanket from a basket against the wall. Harper and Charlie watched surprised as their parents welcomed strangers into the house. Their dad guided Jason to the couch and helped him lay comfortably while their mom wrapped a blanket around Piper’s shoulders and tried to get her warm again. The boy perched beside his dad and took his hand sniffling a little.

“I feel like it, that storm really took a lot out of me.” Percy nodded and looked thoughtfuly outside at the rain pounding the windows.

“Looks a little out of control to me.” Jason narrowed his eyes teasingly.

“Watch it water boy. You try battling monsters all the way from northern California.”

“Were you trying to make it to Camp?” Harper’s mom asked. Piper sighed. 

“We were hoping, but it was starting to get dark and we knew that you were nearby.”

“Will somebody please tell me what’s going on now? We had to take the jet to Manhattan without packing anything and spent the whole day wandering around a busy city without stopping and now dads hurt and nobody will give me a straight answer.” The boy yelled. He broke off a little at the end and Harper figured he was about to start crying. 

“Bud I’m fine, just a little tired.” Jason soothed, rubbing his thumb across his son’s hand.

“The downpour will stop in a bit, but you three won’t be going anywhere if it’s that infested outside, especially with Jason as drained as he is. We have a bathroom to freshen up in and I think there’s an air mattress or two buried around here somewhere. Percy honey, how about you go hunting for that?” Harper watched slack jawed as her mother started to organize everything. She was great at working under pressure and had always been a natural leader. 

Everyone fell into their own routine as Percy went to go find the air mattress and Annabeth stood by Piper chatting and trading stories. Jamie was still at the table and had gone back to eating his food. Harper wondered how he even managed to have an appetite after all this excitement while she sat on the floor by the couch.

“What’s your name?” She finally found the courage to ask. The boy was still gripping his father’s hand who had long since fallen asleep. 

“Jamie.” He said without looking up. 

“Are you really from California?”

“Yeah, pretty far up north.” He said. Harper nodded and they fell into awkward silence for a moment until he spoke up again. “Hey, what did our parents mean when they were talking about monsters and a camp?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never heard my mom or dad say anything like that before. Maybe it was a code for something, or an inside joke?” Harper knew that she was grasping at straws, but the alternative was the idea that her parents were crazy and she didn’t like that either. “Do you have any siblings?” She asked, trying to keep up the conversation. Jamie stared down at her for a moment before gently laying his dad’s hand down across his chest and sliding onto the floor beside her. 

“No, it’s just me. Are you the oldest, or the youngest?” Harper shrugged.

“Technically I'm the oldest, but we’re twins so people kind of skip over it.” Jamie finally grinned. 

“That’s cool. Being a twin must be pretty awesome.” 

“Not when yours is an idiot.” They dissolved into laughter. 

“It’s getting late Harp, you and your brother should be in bed.” Her father appeared around that corner with a big air mattress tucked under his arm. 

“Aw come on dad, just a few more minutes?” Harper whined, she hadn’t done something like that since she was little. 

“Nice try, but I don’t think either of us want to face your mother. Now hurry it up.”

“Alright. Get some sleep Jamie, we can talk more in the morning.” Harper jumped up and kissed her dad on the cheek before she hurried to her room and changed, tucking herself under the covers and screwing her eyes shut. She kept tossing and turning thinking about that evening and what it could all mean. 

She didn’t know when she actually fell asleep or how long she had been out, but a loud roar pulled Harper out of her dark dreamless rest and she sat straight up in bed. A few seconds later there was a crash in the living room that had her bolting down the hallway to see what could be the problem. When her eyes landed on the beast she took a step back mouth falling open into an almost perfect circle. She knew that creature like the back of her hand, read about it in just about every single greek mythology book she had been able to get her hands on, but that wasn’t possible. That thing wasn’t real and there was absolutely no way it could be standing in her living room overturning the sofa.

There was the Minotaur in all of it’s ugly glory facing down a very angry Percy who had what looked like a bronze sword in his hand. Harper had no idea where he had gotten the thing, but was certainly glad for the extra protection as she huddled up against the wall. Jason and Piper were there too wearing matching scowls and each with a weapon in their hands. Jamie was ducking behind a chair near the door and he looked like he was about to either pass out in shock or hurl. Harper felt a gentle touch to her shoulder blade and her brother's voice, still a little slow and sleepy behind her. 

“Harp what’s goin on?” He mumbled.

“I don’t know, now stay quiet.” She hissed. The two watched in stunned silence as their dad darted forward to get a slash with his sword before ducking back out of the way. The monster crashed to its knees as if it had been pushed even though there was nothing behind it. Without warning their mom appeared, hair slightly rumpled and a baseball hat in her hand.

Harper's eyes widened and she heard Charlie’s quiet gasp behind her. The minotaur roared in anger and Harper got a sinking feeling in her stomach. That thing was going to hurt her parents, Jamie’s mom and dad too. She couldn’t let that happen. Harper yelled at the top of her lungs charging straight towards the monster before she could stop and realize just how stupid she was being. 

“Harper no!” Her dad yelled with his arm stretched out, but he was too far and it was too late. She rammed into the beast and then realized just how horrible her little plan was. The minotaur didn’t budge, only looked down at her in confusion before remembering it was supposed to be angry. With a loud roar the monster grabbed her by the hair and threw her back into the wall. 

Everything felt in slow motion after that. She could feel the burning in her scalp as she was lifted off the ground, she could hear her mother screaming and her father yelling. She felt her hair flying around in every direction as she was flung through the air and she heard the crack in her chest, the blood curdling scream she soon realized was coming from her. Harper’s vision blurred in and out of focus and she thought she saw the kitchen sink erupt in a torrent of water, but she couldn’t be sure. Her father turned into a sort of whirlwind, running and jumping, slashing and jabbing with the sword until it finally looked like he got a good stab in. The monster seemed to dissolve into a golden glitter, kind of like what had been sprinkled in Jason’s hair. 

“I told you I would always win.” She heard her father mutter. It seemed like in an instant he was by her side. “Harp honey, are you ok?” He asked and brushed some of her hair back over her face. She tried to say something reassuring and calm, but all that came out of her was a broken sort of moan. “I know, I know.” He said distractedly. Percy gently brushed his hand over her head and when she winced he nodded. “Bet you have a concussion kiddo.”

“Chest hurts.” She managed. Through gritted teeth. He ran his hands along her sides and when she cried out he nodded solemnly.

“I think you have a broken rib too, but don’t worry I know someone who can take care of that.” Annabeth moved into view looking sad and distant with a first aid kit in her hand.

“Hey honey,” Then to Percy. “What do you think?” 

“Concussion and a broken rib or two.” She winced. 

“That’s a painful combination.”

“I know, I’d give her some nectar or ambrosia, but I really don’t want to risk that.”

“Will should know what to do about this, let’s take care of the problem for right now and when we get her there he can take a look.” 

“Do you want to do it?” Annabeth asked, holding out the first aid kit. He took it from her.

“Yeah, you go take care of Charlie, he looks like he’s about to cry. Let Piper and Jason know what the plan is too.” Then it was just Harper and her dad again. He began rooting through the box and although he seemed perfectly calm she could see his hands shaking. “There’s not much I can do for your head injury, but I’ll wrap the ribs and we’ll be really careful moving you.”

He lifted her shirt just a little so he could wrap her lower torso in gauze and bandages. He was careful but it was tight and she couldn’t get any air in. “Take shallow breaths, you can get more oxygen that way, and don’t gasp it won’t help.” He mumbled when he was done. Percy kissed her forehead and ran his thumb carefully along her cheek. They sat that way for a second, in comfortable silence. Harper was starting to feel tired. “Don’t go to sleep ok? I don’t think you're supposed to do that with head injuries.” Percy warned. 

“How’s she doing?” Harper couldn’t see who the voice belonged to, but she had a pretty good idea. 

“Not too good Pipes.”

“She’ll make it. She’s a Jackson.” He laughed. 

“Did Annabeth tell you the plan?” 

“Yep. It will be nice to go back. I think it’s something that we should have done a long time ago.” 

“You didn’t see any freaky visions in your knife did you?”

“The dagger has a name, and no. Katoptris has had nothing to show me in a while, but I wonder.” 

“What?” He asked a little too quickly.

“I just wonder if maybe that’s a bad thing.” 

“Why? No news is good news right?” 

“Well in most situations yeah, but think about everything that’s happened. If I’ve not seen anything yet that means we’re flying blind right now.” Harper thought that it was odd that they were just talking like she wasn’t there. Her dad kept his eyes glued to her face making sure she didn’t try to fall asleep or make a sign that she was in pain, but other than that it was like she was invisible.

“Percy we need to get going, I don’t think the Minotaur came without orders and someone wouldn’t attack us without reinforcements.” Harper’s mother sounded cool and collected as always although a little rushed. Her dad nodded. 

“Alright Harp we need to go, you’re not walking anytime soon so we’re gonna have to work through this alright?” She nodded and gritted her teeth. He carefully slipped a hand under her neck and another under her knees. Her vision dimmed from pain and she gasped. “Sorry baby, broken ribs hurt.” Percy sympathized pulling her closer to his chest. Charlie was by her side a second later and he looked like an absolute mess. His face was red and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as if trying to decide what to say.

“You idiot.” He finally whispered. Harper would have laughed if it didn’t hurt so much. 

“She’s going to be fine, just in a bit of pain is all.” Jason reassured, putting a hand on his shoulder. Charlie turned back to him.

“It’s her own fault scaring us like that.” Everyone laughed and for a moment things were nice. Then came the issue of transportation.

“I don’t feel very safe taking a car. If those reinforcements come while we’re driving things are going to get ugly really fast.” Piper said. 

“Yeah, but that’s just about the fastest way to camp, besides pegasus, but it would take a second to get those.” Percy responded.

“What do you mean Camp, and do you mean pegasus like in the myths?” Jamie asked.

“Yeah, you guys are speaking gibberish.” Charlie said skeptically. 

“We can’t explain it here, but I promise once we get somewhere safe we’ll tell you everything.” Annabeth reassured. 

“We could Iris Message them and ask for a small group to escort us back to camp.” Jason suggested. 

“What we need to do is get a hold of the others, they don’t have any idea what’s going on and they might just be next.” Percy said. They went on arguing for a few more minutes, but Harper wasn’t really paying much attention by that point. She was more focused on keeping her eyes open like her dad had told her to. A feat that was exhausting on it’s own. 

They finally decided that it would be best to just risk a vehicle and they made their way down the stairs instead of the elevator and to the lobby hailing two cabs, one for each family. Harper was laid across both of her parents laps and between the pounding in her head and the burning in her chest she was not having a lot of fun. Her dad would smooth the hair back from her head almost nervously muttering.

“Almost there, just stay awake for a little bit longer baby, we’re almost there I promise.”

She tried her hardest, but a few minutes later the cab driver swerved, jolting her whole body and as her parents cursed she disobeyed her dad and let the darkness fall over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops was that a cliff hanger?;) don’t worry the next chapter will be up soon, I have everything laid out and I’m just editing it. Let me know what you think and feel free to rant in the comments. See ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done!!! Leave some comments and kudos, I would love to hear from you guys! I have the next chapter written, but it still needs to be edited. Either way it will be up soon. See ya later!


End file.
